Machines such as skid steer loaders, integrated tool carriers, backhoe loaders, excavators, and a wide variety of other machines generally have a plurality of hydraulically controlled implements that may be interchangeably attached to perform a particular work function. Typically, an operator controls these implements through the machine's standard operator interface. However, the standard operator interface may not be particularly suited for handling implements with more complex functions, such as a backhoe attachment having a sideshift, extendable stick, or center pivot function. Due to the need to control additional hydraulic circuits, an operator may require an interface having additional control levers, joysticks, buttons, etc.
Removable implements having operator interfaces have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,398 to Wagner (“Wagner”). The removable implement disclosed in Wagner provides for a separate operator interface for operating the backhoe attachment. However, this interface requires that the operator control the implement while on an operator's chair outside of the machine's cab, and also requires an additional seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,944 to Beckstrom (“Beckstrom”) provides for a backhoe mounting assembly that permits the operator to control the implement while within the confines of the cab. However, the implement shown in Beckstrom uses the machine interface to control the implement. As mentioned above, the machine's standard interface may not be particularly suited for handling implements with more complex functions, requiring additional control levers and hydraulic lines.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.